Wild Wing Boys
by Mad Love Dreamer
Summary: Actually, i didnt know what to call this, but its better then Untitled. Or atleast i think that, anywayz. I was bored so i did this lil 'musical' not much, it sux...but read anywayz!! Dont forget to R/R! plzzz! ^_^


Written by Sai Suiko

G

Wild Wing Boys (actually I couldn't think of a name X_x)

Duo Maxwell: Lead Vocals/guitar

Quatre Winner: Keyboard

Heero Yuy: Bass

Trowa Barton: Rhythm Guitar

Wufie Chang: Drums

"Hey guys? I just wrote this song, and I know we haven't played in a while, BUT I WANNA PLAY ANYWAYZ!" Duo exclaimed making Quatre fall out of his chair. 

"Duo, you want us to perform at that ball, Relena is having, don't you?" Quatre asked, getting up and setting back in his chair. 

"Well yeah I do. Lena said it would be great. Even though she hasn't heard us before. And don't forget her birthday, that's what the ball is for anyway, remember!" Duo replied.

"Of course we remember what the ball was for Duo." Trowa spoke up.

"So, what do you guys think? C'mon!! I know Heero has a song…I saw him writing it. C'mon, We have to go and We Were invited." He added.

"Duo has a point, what harm could it do?" Trowa said. Quatre nodded and Heero glared.

"Okay that's three, so what about you Wu-man?" Duo asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! INJUSTICE! MY NAME IS WUFIE! CANT YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT YOU BRAIDED BAKA!!" Wufie yelled.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Duo asked.

"…yes" Wufie said.

"Alright! Lets get going., we have to rehearse." Heero said getting up and grabbing his case and walked out the door.

~~

"Lena! We're here!" Duo yelled as they pulled up to the Peacecraft Mansion.

"Duo, get your head back in the car, we haven't even stopped yet!" Quatre scolded.

Relena came out the door and greeted the pilots. "Oh, you came! This is going to be great. So are you guys ready, the party starts in an hour." Relena said as they walked into the door.

"Yeah, we're ready. Just need to get dressed, ya know" Duo said throwing his arm over Relena's shoulder. "SO…we're our dressing rooms, sis?" Duo asked jokingly. Relena rolled her eyes. 

"This way, bro" She said back, jokingly.

"Thankies Lena-chan!" Duo said and ran down the hall. Relena just shook her head. 

"So, How's everything going?" Heero asked.

"Oh great! No attempts on my life in about 3 months, ton of paper work…what more could a girl want" She said sarcastically. Heero grinned. 

"Well, see ya at the party!" Quatre said as they walked down the hall to their rooms.

~ Later on that night, 5 mins before the guys would make their entrance ~

Duo was fidgeting nervously. This was some good idea…smart Duo! He thought to himself. Heero was taking his bass out of its case and the others were getting ready as well. Heero was wearing black leather pants, black boots, and a dark blue button down shirt. He was tuning quietly in the back. Trowa had his rhythm guitar out and ready. Wearing black jeans, a dark green long sleeved button down and his shoes. He was standing patiently waiting for them to be announced. Quatre stood nervously beside Trowa, hands in the pockets of his khakis. He wore red tank top with a black shirt, unbuttoned and black shoes. Wufie was twirling his drumsticks in his hand. He wore black pants with a blue tanktop. Duo looked through the curtain from behind the stage and saw all the people Relena invited, and there was a lot. Duo was dressed in black leather pants, black boots, and a red shirt with his leather jacket. He started pacing back and forth.

"Man, wish she would hurry up so we can get this over with" he muttered. And by the time, he said that, Relena announced over the mic. They quickly took their positions. Duo stood in the center with the mic in front of him. Heero was at his left and Trowa to his right. Quatre was slightly behind Heero and Wufie was in the back. The lights went out and the prepared. The stage lights came on and Quatre began on his keyboard. All the others entered at the same time. Duo took a deep breathe and began to sing.

Duo: 

I know I should have told you 

I was so afraid you'd leave 

And now there's nothing left to say 

Well nothing that you'd believe 

I never meant to hurt you 

With the things I couldn't say 

I promise you tomorrow 

While denying you today

Duo(Heero can be heard sing backup): 

These lies have torn my world apart 

These lies have torn my world apart 

These lies have torn my world apart 

Duo:

A darkness grows inside me in fading shades of gray 

All the colors of the world are slowly sucked away 

I'm sinking ever deeper to a place that's cold and black 

I can't believe I've lost you and you're never coming back 

Duo and Heero:

These lies have torn my world apart 

These lies have torn my world apart 

These lies have torn my world apart 

Torn my world apart

(Bridge)

Duo(sings quietly):

Soon the night will take me and save me from my pain 

Cloak me in cold darkness and help me lose your name 

Duo and Heero:

These lies have torn my world apart 

These lies have torn my world apart 

These lies have torn my world apart 

Torn my world apart 

Torn my world apart 

(music stops)

Duo: 

Torn my world apart

Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Sally and Dorothy stood there with their eyes wide opened and their mouths hanging to the floor. Relena snapped out of it and looked at the others.

"Did…Did you know they were this good??!" Relena asked.

" I…I didn't even know that they did anything like this" Dorothy replied and the other girls agreed with her. 

"Look! They're going to sing another… oh my gosh! Heero is going to sing!" Relena announced the others.

Duo was grinning ear to ear. He looked at Heero and nodded. They switched places. Duo stood in Heero's and Heero stood in Duo's. Heero closed his eyes and readied to play. He opened them and Wufie counted them off.

"One Two, One Two Three Four!"

They all came in at the same time. Heero took a deep breathe and prepared to sing, grinning into the mic.

Heero:

On the way

Trying to get where I'd like to say

I'm always feeling steered away

By someone trying to tell me

What to say and do

I don't want it

I gotta go find my own way

I gotta go make my own mistakes

Sorry man for feeling

Feeling the way I do

Heero and Trowa:

On yeah, Oh yeah

Open wide and they'll shove in

Their meaning of life

Oh yeah, Oh yeah

But not for me I'll do it on my own

Oh yeah, Oh yeah

Open wide and swallow their meaning of life

I can't make it work your way

Thanks but no thanks

(Woah~oh~ Oah)

Heero:

By the way

I know your path has been tried and so

It may seem like the way to go

Me, I'd rather be found

Trying something new

And the bottom line

In all of this seems to say

There's no right and wrong way

Sorry if I don't feel like

Living the way you do

Heero and Trowa:

On yeah, Oh yeah

Open wide and they'll shove in

Their meaning of life

Oh yeah, Oh yeah

But not for me I'll do it on my own

Oh yeah, Oh yeah

Open wide and swallow their meaning of life

I can't make it work your way

Thanks but no thanks

Heero and Trowa:

On yeah, Oh yeah

Open wide and they'll shove in

Their meaning of life

Oh yeah, Oh yeah

But not for me I'll do it on my own

Oh yeah, Oh yeah

Open wide and swallow their meaning of life

I can't make it work your way

Thanks but no thanks

Heero:

Woah~oh~oah

(music stops)

Relena was shocked but she wasn't the only one. She could see the others out the corner of her eye in the same condition.

"Girls, I think that we are going to get them back for this, how bout it?" Hilde asked.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"We're going to start our band and we are going to give them a shock" Hilde said grinning.

The guys played a couple more songs. When they had finished they put their instruments away and walked into the party where the guests complimented them, who were mostly Relena's friends and some politicians.

"You guys were Wonderful!" Relena said as she and the girls ran up to the guys.

"Thanks, Lena-chan!" Duo exclaimed, putting his arm around Hilde's waste. 

"Well, I was surprised to say the least…and you guys were awesome. I never knew y'all were so talented" Dorothy commented.

" Oh, I'm hurt. Really," Heero said sarcastically, with his hand on his chest.

"So, wanna dance, Hilde, babe?" Duo asked. 

"Sure Duo," She replied.

They walked off to the dance floor.

"Catherine, Shall we?" Trowa asked holding out his arm.

"We shall" Catherine replied and hooked her arms around his and walked out to the dance floor where Duo and Hilde were.

"C'mon Quatre!" Dorothy said dragging him with her before he could protest.

"Well, Wufei guess we better…" Sally started to say but was interrupted by him.

"Dance? C'mon Women, lets dance" he said as he took a stunned Sally out onto the dance floor.

"Well Heero, you were pretty good, didn't know you could do that." Relena said.

"Well, thank you ever so much" He replied.

She started to set down she was stopped by Heero. 

"What, you don't wanna dance?" He said faining hurt, "That hurts, Lena."

"Oh Heero, you are so complicated some times" Relena replied.

"I know, I know. You still like me don't ya?" Heero asked jokingly.

"I'm sorry but no I don't." Relena said seriously. Seeing that Heero thought she meant it, she laughed. "I was joking Heero! Lets dance!" She exclaimed.

End.

Yeah yeah, that sucked. Just a lil something I typed up, I got bored. So tell me what you thought! R/R!!

Disclaimers" None of these songs or characters belong to me

Torn apart: Stabbing westward.

Meaning of life: Offspring

~Sai~


End file.
